With You And Without You
by KataraAangSokka1417
Summary: Kimiko thinks that she dispises Rimundo. But when her and Raimundo are put on punishment, they're stuck together. And to top it all off, Kimiko starts to doubt her feelings towards Rai...especially when the situation is with you and without you... Check P
1. I've Gone Shen Gon Wu Wacky!

**Kimiko: Welcome to KataraAangSokka1417's first Xiaolin Showdown fanfic ever!**

**Omi: this is off the doorknob!**

**Raimundo: Off the hinges!**

**Omi: That too!**

**Clay: Well I reckon that this is gonna be neat!**

**Dojo: Whoa! I'm getting a serious shen gon wu rash! It's all itchy and red and puffy and...**

**Kimiko, Rai, Clay, Omi: EEEEEEEWWW!**

**Me: You should really get some cream for that Dojo. Like, _now_.**

**Anywho, while we all get Dojo to buy rash cream, here's my story!**

**Kimiko's POV**

It was a cool summer night here at the Xiaolin temple. All was at peace, except us four young dragons. There was me, the dragon of Fire, the dragon of wind, Raimundo, the dragon of water, Omi, and the dragon of earth, Clay. We were practicing the shen gon wus. I was busy with the Tangle Web Comb. Raimundo was practicing Sword Of The Storm. Omi was getting good at the Orb Of Tunamui, while Clay practiced the Fist Of Tebygong.

"Tangle Web Comb!" I yelled, pointing it at Rai.

"Wha…AHHHHH!" Rai screamed. The comb's lashes encased his body. I was laughing hysterically. Clay and Omi found it pretty funny too. Clay was biting his lip holding in a laugh. Omi was rolling on the ground laughing hysterically.

"That was funnier than a cow in a corn field!" Clay chuckled.

"Yes! That was most enjoyable Kimiko!" Omi laughed. "Serves him right for messing up my hair with the Sword Of The Storm after it took me TWO HOURS to do!" I yelled at Raimundo to make sure he heard me. I was pretty sure that he also heard me the last three hours that I was screaming at him when he did it too.

"Mmmmm mm mmm mmmmm!" I heard Rai mumble through his comb gagger. All of a sudden, Raimundo emerged as an enormous gust flew at me.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I was flung backwards and slid against the cold stone floor.

"HA! Now who's got the last laugh?" Raimundo laughed hysterically. "RAIMUNDO!" I shrieked. He was going to get it. And I had just the shen gon wu to do it too. "Shroud Of Shadows!" I yelled. After that, my body was invisible. "What? Where'd she go? Where is sh-AYA!" Rai screeched. "Mantis Flip Coin!" I yelled. I kicked him right in the jaw. That felt good.

"Enough!" Master Fung came out, arms raised at me and Rai, signaling us to stop. "Since when was shen gon wu a time to attack your teammates?" He asked.

"Sorry," Rai and I bowed respectfully. "You both are forgiven. But you two have to have a fitting punishment. I know! You both have to be partners in everything. Except for your sleeping hours, bathroom breaks and things like that. Other than that, you two are stuck with each other." At that, Master Fung left us standing there, mouths ajar. We were in total shock.

"Me…? And, and…_ him_? Master Fung, NO!" I pleaded. "NO! NOT HER! I'D RATHER GO WITH SPICER THAN HER!" Rai was pleading almost as much as I was. But Master Fung didn't budge his decision. It was official. I was stuck with Raimundo.

**A/N: Yeah, it probably stinks. 4give me if the characters are OOC, (I sorta hav a problem with making my characters OOC…) But I ADORE Xiaolin Showdown! I've seen like, almost every episode! And I know the characters and that stuff by heart! Lol. So, plz review! THANX:)JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**


	2. The Blame Game

**A/N: 2 My 1st (and hopefully 4ever loyal) reviewer 4 my new Xiaolin Showdown fanfic, cartoonhottie200, THANX 4 UR REVIEW! U DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THIS REVIEW MEANS 2 ME! U ACTUALLY GAVE ME A REVIEW THE SAME DAY THAT MY NEW STORY PREMIERED! I WAITED NEARLY 2 WEEKS 4 MY 1ST REVIEW 4 MY 1ST FANFIC EVER!sobs tears of joy _thank u! and just 4 not only reviewing, but also putting me, ME, in ur fav authors list AND author alert list, this story is deticated 2 U! U R AWESOME:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)_**

**Raimundo's POV**

Great. Just _DANDY!_ I'm stuck with the most stuck-up, self-centered brat in the whole universe! And for what? Her little desire for revenge for a harmless little prank that I pulled that messed up her stupid hair! Well, it _did_ take Kimiko two hours or something like that to do her hair. You know, I'm not really sure. I've learned to drown out her shrieking. If I _do_ listen to her, my concience gets the better of me. And let me tell you, my concience nags me more than Kimiko does. And she nags me _alot._

"KIM! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I roared.

"ALL _MY _FAULT! _YOU_ WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT! IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT STUPID PRANK YOU PULLED RAIMUNDO, I WOULDN'T HAVE WANTED TO GET EVEN!" She shrieked. "OH, DON'T GO BLAMING THIS MESS ALL ON _ME! YOU _WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED IT! _NOT_ ME!" I protested rather loudly.

**Kimiko's POV**

I can't _believe _him! Blaming this whole thing on me. _He_ played the prank on me first! It's not like I asked him to play one on me!

"OH, COME _ON!_ DON'T YOU THINK THAT BLAMING ME WILL SOLVE ANYTHING!" I screamed. "Well, no, but IT MAKES ME FEEL BETTER!" Rai yelled.

"Omi, these two are grumpier than a cat in a bath tub. What are we gonna do?" Clay pondered.

"I do not know. These two are really at each others' ears."

"THROATS!" We screamed.

Oh, this was just great. Master Fung put a spell on us, so we can't go anywhere without the other. This stunk. Well, I guess that I could hide in my room for the whole time. I had to end up with Raimundo. I HATE Raimundo! He always gets me in these messes! I HATE THIS!

**Rai's POV**

Gee. I guess that I could hide in my room for the whole time. I HATE Kimiko! I HATE THIS!

**A/N: Short, I know. Anywho, PLZ R&R:):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**


	3. It's Going To Be A Long, Long, LONG Ride

**A/N: Hey! Thanx 2 all of my reviewers! Here's my 3rd chappy!**

**Kimiko's POV:**

Raimundo and I were stuck. Worse off, Dojo just called to us. Another shen gon wu. Great. Like I needed to go out in public with Raimundo clinging to my heel. Oh, well. I might aswell get this embarassment trap over with. I sighed.

"Well Rai, we'd better get this over with." I grumbled, my arms crossed.

"Whatever." He mumbled back. We attempted to walk, but it was a failed attempt. Clay ended up having to carry us to Dojo. This stunk. How could Master Fung be so mean to _me? _The _good _one of the bunch!

**Rai's POV:**

Why me? Why me? Why ME? Why do I, the_ good _one of the bunch, have to suffer the rich, snobby brat? Jeez...

It was like doing nothing for hours! That's how boring the ride on Dojo went. Kimoko was attacking Omi (again) because he tried to solve her hair crises with his 'Ancient Guide To Females'. That wouldn't end well. And Clay was talking to Dojo about hot sauce or something like that.

After almost an hour of flying, we finally landed. "Well, what's the shen gon wu Dojo?" I asked.

"It is the Bracelet Of Ba-Jin. Any person who wears it is turned to living gold. So basically, if you wear it, you feel, act and move normally, but you're virtually indistructable." Dojo said. "Oh. Imagine what Spicer would do if he got that thing." I said.

"What? Sell himself on E-Bay for fifty million?" Kimiko chuckled. It's true. Jack Spicer isn't the highest-watted bulb in the box. In fact, he isn't even a lightbulb. He's practically a rock. And a badly-dressed rock at that.

"Yeah. That Spicer is dumber than a person wearing a meat hat around hungry dogs on a hot summer's day." Clay laughed.

"Yes. He is most stupid." Omi nodded. "Yeah. And his taste in clothing stinks too." I laughed.

"Hey! enough chit-chat! Find that wu!" Dojo yelled. And so we were off. Me and Kimiko were fumbling over one another. "RAI! LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOING! I NEARLY FELL IN A PRICKER BUSH!" Kimiko yelled. "Hey! No need to shout! I'm right here!" I snapped, rubbing my (probbably now deaf) ear. "Hey! Look! I see it!" Kimiko yelled. Wow. I we may actually get _some_thing accomplished together!

**A/N: That's my 3rd chappy! ttyl! REVIEW PLZ:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**


	4. Xiaolin Showdown!

**A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers! Here's chappy 4!**

**Rai's POV**

"OW! Watch it Kim! You just nailed me in the head!" I yelped, rubbing my head.

"Get over it Rai. At least we'll have the Bracelet Of Ba-Jin!" She snapped, edging towards the Bracelet, me not too far behind (Hey! I had _NO_ choice! I'm stuck with her!). "Sheesh. A simple 'I'm sorry Raimundo' would have done just fine!" I muttered.

"Almost got it!" Kimiko said, her hand creeping closer to the bracelet, when a familiar voice broke the air.

"No you don't, Dragon Dorks!" A tall, thin boy said. He was as pale as glue, with black markings under his eyes. His hair was a fiery red, which had a pair of spiraled yellow goggles sitting on it. He wore a black jacket, with big, metally-looking boots. And, on his hands were a pair of brownish-black gloves with no finger coverings. It was Jack Spicer.

And, of course, the ugly and purple hag of a witch, Wu Ya, floating besides him, her evil little eyes swirling in their sockets, matching the spirals on Jack's goggles.

"Shove off Spicer!" I said. "Yeah! Get lost!" Kim huffed.

"No way!" He snapped. "Kim! Get the bracelet!" I yelled. She nodded, as she edged closer to the bracelet, when Wu Ya's voice cracked the atmosphere.

"Insolent boy! Get the Wu!" She shrieked. "Fine!" Jack shouted, grabbing the Bracelet Of Ba-Jin at the exact second that Kimiko grabbed it. "Kimiko," He started, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"Fine! What's the challenge?" She asked. "First one to get out of that temple." Jack said. "Fine!"

All of a sudden, the jungle that we were in grew even more dense, making it hard to get around. The temple in front of us started shaking and crumbling. This was _not _going to be an easy challenge.

"Uh, Kim? You _DO_ remember that we're still stuck together, right?" I said, tapping her sholder. "Whoops."

**A/N: OH! What's gonna happen? Will they win? Will they lose? Will Jack EVER get some fashon? PLZ R&R:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**


End file.
